


i'll be the harley quinn to your joker

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, everyone loves yeosang, that harley quinn costume took a lot out of me, yeosang is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Yeosang knew what he was doing when he wore that Harley Quinn costume to the Halloween fansign.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	i'll be the harley quinn to your joker

Yeosang knew what he was doing when he wore that Harley Quinn costume to the Halloween fansign.

He often wore somewhat risqué outfits around the dorms, and normally he only lasted about five minutes before someone pinned him to the nearest surface and fucked him silly. He absolutely loved riling up the members, and basked in their reactions to the skimpy outfits he donned.

So of course, Yeosang put on the costume with the intention of teasing the rest of the boys. 

During the fansign, he can feel their hungry gazes on him, and absolutely loves it. He pretends not to notice, but oh, he definitely knows the attention he's attracting. He saw in particular how Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s eyes lingered on him, practically undressing him with their eyes. 

Their expressions alone make Yeosang’s dick twitch, so he decides to tease them a little bit more. He makes too much of a show bending down in front of Hongjoong to pick something up and "accidentally" brushes against Seonghwa with his ass while dancing, among other things. 

Yeosang can tell he'll be in for it when they get back to the dorms. He sees the way they’re looking at him, and the way they’re communicating silently between each other. Yeosang still pretends not to know what was happening, and kept teasing. He wants them to be as turned on as possible, because he knows what they'll do to him once they're alone. 

As soon as they get off the stage, Hongjoong wraps his arm around Yeosang's waist. 

"Felt like being naughty today, did you?" Hongjoong whispers into Yeosang's ear, making him shiver. 

“Teasing us in front of all those people, and acting like you didn't know the affect you have,” Seonghwa tuts as he comes up on Yeosang’s other side.

“You thought it was funny to tease your hyungs like that?” Hongjoong says, voice dangerously low. 

Yeosang whimpers and shakes his head. 

“Don't lie to me, baby. Use your words.” Hongjoong purrs.

“Yes, hyung, I thought it was funny!” Yeosang yelps as Seonghwa grips his ass and smacks it.

“Hm, Seonghwa, I think Yeosangie here needs to be punished, don't you?” Hongjoong muses, as he runs his fingers up and down Yeosang's sides.

“i think he does.” Seonghwa replies, smirking.

With that, they each grab one of Yeosang's arms and make their way to the car waiting to take them back to the dorm, feigning playful affection but digging their nails into Yeosang’s arms.

The car ride is torture, as Yeosang gets a taste of his own medicine. He’s in the middle seat, between Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Hongjoong's hand slowly creeps its way up Yeosang's thigh, and Seonghwa’s arm is around Yeosang's waist, slowly tracing circles and dragging his nails lightly on his skin. 

By the time they make it back to the dorm, Yeosang is squirming in his seat. As soon as the car comes to a full stop, Hongjoong grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to his shared room with Seonghwa.

Both boys look ready to eat Yeosang alive. As soon as they pass the threshold of Hongjoong's room and the door is slammed shut, Yeosang is immediately pressed against the wall by Seonghwa, who starts sucking marks on his neck. Yeosang moans as Seonghwa  _ bites _ at his collarbones, and which makes the older smile against his neck. 

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Hongjoong murmurs, moving around Seonghwa to kiss Yeosang, swallowing the desperate whines coming from the younger.

Hongjoong kisses him roughly, shoving his tongue in his mouth and forcing Yeosang to submit. He then grabs Yeosang and tosses him on the bed. The leader climbs on top of Yeosang, with Seonghwa moving to kneel next to Yeosang’s head. Hongjoong yanks Yeosang’s shirt off over his head, and removes his own. He traces his fingers along Yeosang's chest and trails down to the outline of his cock straining in the tight white pants. 

"Hyung, please." Yeosang whines, bucking his hips, as Hongjoong palms him through his jeans. 

"Please what, baby? Use your words,” Hongjoong asks sweetly. 

“Please touch me, hyung!”

“How do you want hyung to touch you, baby?” 

"Just want you to use me, wanna make up for being so bad," Yeosang says, and Hongjoong groans at his words.

"Fuck, can't say no to that pretty begging," Seonghwa says breathlessly and he moves to the head of the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. “Baby, wanna suck hyung’s cock? while Joong uses your other hole?”

Yeosang nods enthusiastically, flipping himself over so he can slide between Seonghwa’s legs. He pulls Seonghwa’s half hard cock out of his underwear and gives it a few strokes. Seonghwa moans softly and leans his head back against the headboard as Yeosang licks a stripe from the base to the tip. He then proceeds to sink his mouth down Seonghwa's cock as far as he can. 

Seonghwa tangles his hands in Yeosang's hair as he starts to bob his head slowly, hollowing out his cheeks. Seonghwa lets out long, drawn out moans as Yeosang takes him deeper and deeper. 

Hongjoong suddenly smacks Yeosang’s butt, making the younger yelp and gag slightly. The leader had just been watching intently up until now, but he got tired of that quickly. Hongjoong pulls Yeosang by the legs closer to him and yanks his pants off, delivering another slap to his bare ass. Yeosang moans softly as Hongjoong pushes him back towards Seonghwa, who grabs his hair again. Hongjoong reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube, while Seonghwa shoves his cock back into Yeosang’s mouth. 

Hongjoong pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers, then massages around Yeosang's pretty hole, admiring him. He then shoves two fingers into Yeosang up to the knuckle, causing the younger to moan around Seonghwa’s cock. Hongjoong starts to finger Yeosang open, while at the same time Seonghwa bucks his hips into Yeosang's mouth, holding him by the hair to keep him in place. Yeosang gags around Seonghwa's cock, but Seonghwa shows no signs of stopping. 

Hongjoong adds another finger and begins opening Yeosang up, eliciting a quiet whimper from the younger. Hongjoong takes his fingers out after only a bit, leaving Yeosang's hole clenching around nothing. Yeosang whines, to which Hongjoong just smirks.

"Don't worry, greedy baby, I'm about to fill you up again."

Hongjoong gives his neglected cock a few strokes before pushing all the way into Yeosang, who lets out a broken moan and falls to his elbows on Seonghwa’s lap. Hongjoong begins slowly thrusting in and out, rolling his hips experimentally. Yeosang whimpers around Seonghwa's cock as Hongjoong hits his prostate almost immediately, which pushes Seonghwa over the edge. 

Yeosang pulls off Seonghwa’s cock with a pornagraphic pop after the older finishes, swallowing every drop of his cum. Seonghwa is breathing heavily as he looks at Yeosang swallow everything, not even breaking eye contact. 

Hongjoong takes the opportunity to start thrusting into Yeosang deeper and faster, snapping his hips and gripping Yeosang's waist tight enough to surely leave bruises. Yeosang's knees all but give out and he's basically limp as Hongjoong holds him up and fucks into him relentlessly. Hongjoong is pounding into him so hard Yeosang practically sees stars, and he absolutely loves it. 

Seonghwa’s hand is still softly gripping Yeosang’s hair, partly to keep him still and partly to make sure he stays grounded. The older pulls lightly if he sees that Yeosang is drifting, which only serves to turn the younger on more.

"Hyung, I’m close!" Yeosang wails as Hongjoong thrusts particularly hard angleddirectly at his prostate, the obscene sound of skin against skin filling the room. 

“Go ahead, baby, cum for your hyungs.”

And with that, Yeosang cums, squirting all over his stomach and the sheets. Instead of slowing down, Hongjoong just fucks him harder, still chasing his orgasm. Yeosang is practically crying from overstimulation, his body completely limp as Hongjoong handles him like a rag doll. Finally, he releases into Yeosang, slowing down as he comes down from his high. 

Hongjoong collapses next to Yeosang once he's done, who is already half asleep. He smiles softly and gathers the younger into his arms and holds him tight. Seonghwa slowly slides out from under Yeosang, moving to the bathroom to start the cleanup process.

Seonghwa comes back into the room with a towel, and he gently wipes off Yeosang’s stomach, chest, and thighs before doing a once over of himself and Hongjoong. He then throws the towel off to the side and lays down on the other side of Yeosang, pulling the covers over all three of them. 

  
  


Yeosang is already asleep between them, and Seonghwa and Hongjoong are not far behind. Slowly they both drift off, safe in each other’s arms. 


End file.
